Cruel Intentions
by mc7frd
Summary: Con el fin de saciar su sed de juegos peligrosos, dos hermanastros maliciosos; Naruto y Sakura, de una escuela élite hacen una apuesta: desflorar a la hija del nuevo director antes de que termine el verano.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto .-llamó con aburrimiento la mujer de espaldas a la ventana, desde donde se veía Manhattan bajo los rayos de sol por la mañana.- Naruto, intentemos concentrarnos.

\- ¿Que puedo decir? Soy un tonto.

-No eres un tonto .-trato de decir con voz maternal.

-Si, lo soy .-volvió a decir, con frustración.- No puedo sentir lastima de mi mismo porque soy un pobre niño rico.

-No es tu culpa .- siguió intentando convencerlo.- la adolescencia es una época difícil. Y sin padres ejemplares, las cosas pueden salir mal, tienes que ir mas allá de sus errores, ten.

Se giro para tomar uno de los libros sobre la mesa a su lado y entregárselo al chico.

-Copia autografiada. ¿Me lo quedo? .-hablo impresionado.

-Es tuyo .-concreto, escribiendo en su libreta que no debía olvidar cobrarlo.- no seas tan duro contigo mismo, el pasado, pisado.

-Tiene razón .-respondió asintiendo.- Sabe, me cuesta creer que hubo una época en mi vida donde solo me importaba el sexo.

-No, no es manera de vivir.

-Lo se. Digo, usted, por ejemplo .-bajo la mirada avergonzado.- es una mujer muy atractiva, tiene piernas espectaculares, me gustaría fotografiarlas. Ese era el antiguo yo, ahora estoy curado.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti -dijo la mujer mirando su reloj de muñeca.

\- ¿Misma hora la próxima semana?

\- ¿No te dije? .- estrecho su mano dando por finalizada la sesión.- me voy de gira con mi libro. Vuelvo en un mes.

\- ¿Por que? -exclamo indignado, el chico tiro de su mano pero la mujer se soltó con rapidez.

-Porque otras personas necesitan mi ayuda. Vas a estar muy bien -rodeo el escritorio y se sentó en la silla de cuero negro.

-Me vendría bien un abrazo.

La mujer, resignada, se acerco al chico y lo estrecho en sus brazos, el abrazo fue fuerte y la mujer se sintió incomoda por la repentina fuerza, golpeo suavemente su espalda dando a entender que ya era suficiente luego de unos segundos. Se sintió salvada cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, salvándole del abrazo incomodo que el chico le estaba dando por largos segundos.

\- ¿Si? -exclamo poniendo el altavoz.

-Su hija en la uno.

-Dile que espere.

Confianzudo, el moreno de cabellos dorados tomo la foto de la hija de su terapeuta.

\- ¿Es ella?

-Mi Shion.

-Parece linda.

-Es sensacional .-dijo orgullosa.- estudiante sobresaliente, una joven excepcionalmente madura. Ira a Princeton este otoño.

-Vaya -murmuro impresionado, acariciando la foto con su dedo.- es exactamente la clase de chica con la que debería estar.

-Esta un poco fuera de tu alcance .-de forma mezquina le quito la foto de sus manos devolviéndola al escritorio con brusquedad.- Sin ofender.

-Bueno .-hizo una mueca de indiferencia.

Con una mano en su espalda lo llevo hasta la puerta, su presencia la estaba molestando.

-Cuídate, Naruto.

-Muchas gracias, por todo.

-Idiota .-dijo en cuanto ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos y no la escuchara, su teléfono volvió a sonar.- ¿Si?

-Su hija sigue esperando .-cambio de linea, lo había olvidado por completo.- hola, cariño.

\- ¿Me pusiste en espera? -grito su hija del otro lado.

-Lo siento, cariño. ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Dijo que me amaba, y le creí -dijo entre sollozos.- Soy tan estúpida.

-Querida, todo esta bien. Solo cálmate, respira profundo, sal del circulo.

-Deja tu mierda psicológica, mama -exclamo exasperada.- ¡Hay fotos mías en Internet!

\- ¿Que clase de fotos? -pregunto comenzando a preocuparse.

\- ¡Fotos desnudas! ¿que crees? -continuo llorando.

\- ¡¿Como pudiste ser tan estúpida!? .-le grito con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Es que era tan encantador, y se la pasaba diciéndome que tenia piernas espectaculares y que quería fotografiarlas .-apenas hablaba por el llanto.- ¡y las cosas se descontrolaron por completo!

La mujer dejo colgada a su hija al teléfono para salir corriendo fuera de su oficina, sin que esta se diera cuenta hasta que comenzó a llamarla a gritos al notar que no respondía.

En otro lugar del edificio, el chico caminaba tranquilo, desbordando confianza y elegancia, se detuvo para mirar la portada del libro que le habían regalado y sin pensarlo lo tiro al basurero a su lado.

\- ¡Naruto!

Se giro al escuchar su nombre y vio a su terapeuta gritándole desde el ventanal de un tercer piso, sonrió travieso y la observo golpeando el vidrio y gritando improperios.

\- ¡Pagaras por esto, pequeña mierda! ¿Me oíste? ¡Pedazo de pervertido!

El chico siguió sonriendo y trataba de entender todo lo que la terapeuta le gritaba, hasta que un guardia se acerco a ella para detenerla, la mujer lo golpeo y siguió gritando frente a la mirada de todos los que pasaban por ahí.

\- ¿Cual es su problema? .-hablo una chica acercándose a Naruto.

-Parece que alguien necesita terapia .-le dijo al oído, la chica rió y el la miro detenidamente.

\- ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Matsuri -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Dios, eres hermosa.

-Gracias -respondió halagada.

-Te llevare a almorzar.

-Esta bien -acepto impresionada por la espontaneidad del chico.

Le tomo de la mano y salieron del edificio, con los gritos de la terapeuta aun negándose a alejarse del ventanal.

Volvió por la tarde en su flamante automóvil, un Jaguar XK140. Estacionó frente a su casa, ignorando al policía que le informaba que no había estacionamiento, hizo un ademán con su mano sin voltear a verlo y el hombre desistió de gritarle.

Estacionó frente a su casa, ignorando al policía que le informaba que no había estacionamiento, hizo un ademán con su mano sin voltear a verlo y el hombre desistió de gritarle

En una de las elegantes habitaciones estaba su hermanastra, Sakura Haruno, frente a una mujer acompañada de su hija. La mujer, de familia reconocida y respetable buscaba a la pelirosa para que ayudara a su hija, Ino. Esperanzada de que la influencia de la muchacha fuera buena para que su hija, quien por primera vez estaría en un colegio ya que fue educada en casa desde pequeña, fuera plena y lograra amoldarse instruida por la pelirosa, que era la presidenta estudiantil y la mas popular en el colegio.

-No se como expresar la felicidad que siento porque Ino irá contigo a Manchester este otoño. Siempre fuiste una inspiración, esperamos que ella este a la altura de la excelencia que esperabas.

-Hare lo mejor posible -dijo sonriendo, le agradeció a la sirvienta que traía el te y volvió a mirarlas.

-Sakura es de las mas populares en la escuela, escuchala en todo y llegaras lejos .-le aconsejo la madre con una mano en su rodilla, esta vez se dirigió a la pelirosa.- ¿como lo haces? ¿de donde sacas tu fuerza?

-Se que esto parecerá cursi .-respondió con una mano en su pecho, saco un rosario con una cruz de plata gruesa y la mostró a la mujer, su hija la miraba con confusión.- pero cuando siento tentación de la presión del grupo acudo a Dios y el me ayuda.

-Eso es hermoso.

\- ¿Como son los chicos? -hablo por primera vez la chica, con voz atontada y de niña pequeña.

Su madre, irritada, le pellizco la pierna haciendo que la niña reclamara por el dolor infringido.

-Ino .-le llamo riéndose nerviosa.- ¿no piensas en otra cosa? .-volvió a reír nerviosa.- disculpala, nunca ha estado en un ambiente coeducacional.

-Eso es perfectamente entendible .-anuncio sin perder la compostura.- la mayoría de los chicos matriculados son caballeros honorables, pero siempre hay alguna manzana podrida.

-Como tu hermanastro, Naruto. No puedo creer que no lo expulsaran con lo que le hizo a la enfermera.

-Escuche que se esta recuperando muy bien -hablo el muchacho entrando a la habitación, se acerco a la mujer y se inclino hasta quedar a la altura de su oído para gritarle.- ¡gusto en verla de nuevo, Sra. Yamanaka!

\- ¿Recuerdas a mi hija Ino? -la presento incomoda por la presencia del chico.

\- ¡Que adorable camiseta! .-dijo mirando la infantil camiseta de la chica, con un koala animado estampado en el centro.

-Gracias, mi padre me llevo de viaje a Australia .-hablo tomando entre sus manos la camiseta, arrugandola.

\- ¿Como están las cosas allá abajo? .-pregunto coqueto, inclinándose para ver la entrepierna de la chica, que había abierto sus piernas inconscientemente.- floreciendo, espero.

\- ¡Naruto! .-la pelirosa le golpeo el brazo avergonzada y furiosa, la mujer empujo la pierna de su hija para juntarlas.

-Lo siento mucho .-susurro con una mano en su pecho.

-Creo que nos vamos, gracias por tu ayuda -sonrió tomando de la mano a su torpe hija para levantarse del sofá.

-Ino, te llamare para que planeemos tus clases .-dijo amablemente.

-De acuerdo, gracias. Fue un placer conocerte .-se dirigió a Naruto. Con una mano en su boca el chico le lanzo un sonoro beso.

-Ciao.

La madre, terriblemente incomoda de que su hija interactuara con el chico de semejante mala reputación, obligo a su hija a caminar, reclamándole de que cerrara las piernas y se comportara. En cuanto salieron de la habitación, la sonrisa de la pelirosa desapareció, desabotono su chaqueta y se sentó, tomando entre sus dedos la cruz.

-No sabia que era el día del imbécil en la casa Uzumaki .-dijo con falsa emoción.

-Solo aceptaba a la pobrecita como protegida .-giro la base de la cruz, se abrió y de ella salio una diminuta cuchara con un polvo blanco, se la llevo a la nariz y aspiro con fuerza.

-Llamaron las unidades parentales mientras estabas fuera .-anuncio a su hermanastro.

-Encantador. ¿Disfruta de Bali la zorra caza fortunas de tu madre? .-pregunto con su sonrisa llena de malicia.

-Ya sospecha lo que tu impotente y alcohólico padre hace con la mucama.

-Bien.

\- ¿Que te pasa? ¿La terapia no ha ido bien?

-La terapia estuvo bien .-saco una servilleta de su bolsillo con un numero telefónico escrito en ella.- Matsuri, ¡llámame! .- dijo imitando la voz de una niña pequeña a la vez que dejaba caer el papel sobre el regazo de la pelirosa, quien la ocupo para limpiar de su nariz algún resto de polvo.

-Me harte de acostarme con estas insípidas debutantes de Manhattan .-reclamo aburrido mirando un cuadro con un marco dorado en la pared.- ya nada les impresiona.

-Relájate, tengo una misión para ti.

El rubio la miro levemente interesado.

\- ¿Que?

\- ¿Recuerdas a Sai?

-Oh, ¿te refieres al nazi que te planto el fin de semana del 4 de julio?

-Me esforcé mucho por complacerlo, hice grandes sacrificios por mantenerlo feliz .-dijo recordando al chico que se había quedado dormido completamente borracho mientras le hacia sexo oral.

-Lo siento.

-Como sea... hirió mis sentimientos que se enamorara de otra.

-No querrás decir...- el chico sonrió extasiado atando cabos.

-Ni mas ni menos que Ino Yamanaka.

-Así que de eso se trata todo esto.

-Cuando termine con ella, sera la gran mujerzuela de Nueva York. La princesita de Sai sera mercancía dañada.

\- ¿Por que atacar a Ino, y no solo a Sai?

-No puedo permitir que sepan que hice algo contra el. Todo el mundo me ama, y quiero que siga siendo así.

-Entiendo tu punto .-se acerco al piano y reviso su interior.- ¿por que debería importarme?

-Quiero que seduzcas a Ino.

Se acomodo en el sofá recostándose y haciendo mas visible el escote de su blusa, pasando una mano sobre sus pechos, incitando al chico quien no perdió detalle.

-Es algo linda, ¿no crees? pechos jóvenes, trasero duro y firme, cuerpo sin explorar .-atraído por su voz seductora, se acerco al sofá donde se encontraba su hermanastra, quien subió su pie por la entrepierna del chico que gimió excitado, se inclino y paso una mano por la pierna de la joven acercándose a su rostro.

-Se su capitán Picard, Uzumaki .-le murmuro a centímetros de sus labios.- ve audazmente... donde ningún hombre ha ido.

-Agh, no puedo.

La chica no dudo en empujarlo al otro lado del sofá.

\- ¿Por que no? .-se puso de pie, molesta por la respuesta.

-Vamos, Sakura. Es demasiado fácil .-dijo con fastidio.- pídeselo a uno de tus amigos idiotas que lo haga. Tengo una reputación que mantener.

-Oh, ¿pero tirarte a la hija de tu terapeuta es un desafío?

-Cobraba de mas .-sonrió.- Esto, es un desafío.

Dejo sobre la mesa una revista juvenil.

-Ya se como aliviar los dolores menstruales, gracias.

-Cállate y abre la pagina 64.

La chica al ver la revista rodó los ojos y la tomo de mala gana, buscando la pagina indicada y comenzó a leer en voz alta, había una foto de una joven de su edad de cabello negro y largo, sobre la foto estaba escrito El manifesto de una virgen.

-Por que planeo esperar, por Hinata Hyuga, Kansas .-siguió leyendo en silencio, haciendo muecas.- Dios, ¿va en serio?

-Es un angelito de papi .-hablo el chico acariciando el cuello de su hermanastra, bajando hasta tocar uno de sus pechos y arrebatandole la revista.- veamos, aburrido, aburrido aburrido. Amo a mis padres .-volvió a decir con voz infantil.- aburrido, aburrido, una decisión madura. ¡Aquí! Tiene un novio llamado Shino. Salimos desde hace un año. Shino entiende.

-Shino es un marica .-exclamo la pelirosa con burla.- Lastima, vive en Kansas.

-Au contraire .-dijo con acento francés.- el padre de la virgen acepto el cargo de director en nuestra escuela. Ella se quedara con mi tía mientras sus padres venden la casa .-anuncio con alegría, ante la atónita mirada de la chica.- ¿Puedes imaginar lo que esto le hará a mi reputación? Acostarme con la hija del director antes de que empiecen las clases. Ella sera mi mayor victoria .-finalizo ensoñado.

-No tienes posibilidad. Ella esta fuera de tu alcance.

\- ¿Quieres apostar? .-le reto.

-Lo pensare.

-Bueno, el deber llama .-se levanto y tomo un cuaderno del piano.- La dra. y su hija harán su triunfal entrada.

-Oh, claro, tu diario. ¿Puedes ser mas afeminado?

\- ¿Puedes estar mas desesperada por leerlo?

Camino hasta el estudio y dejo el libro sobre el escritorio para buscar un cigarrillo de su chaqueta.

-Naruto -lo llamo inocentemente la pelirosa, el chico con el cigarro recién prendido en sus labios la miro con fastidio.

\- ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Dejo el cigarro en el cenicero y haciendo muecas camino hasta la otra habitación donde estaba esperándole.

-Acerca de esa pequeña apuesta. Estoy dentro.

\- ¿Cuales son las condiciones?

-Si gano...-el chico se acerco un paso y ella retrocedió.- ese genial auto tuyo sera mio.

\- ¿Y si yo gano? .-pregunto con una sonrisa, acorralándola.

-Te daré eso que te ha estado obsesionando desde que nuestros padres se casaron .-dijo quitándose la chaqueta y lanzandola a su cama.

-Se mas especifica.

-En español... te cogeré entero.

El chico entreabrió los labios por un momento sin saber que decir, le había impresionado.

\- ¿Que te hace pensar que aceptare esa apuesta? Es un Jaguar deportivo 1956.

-Porque soy la única persona que no puedes tener, y eso te esta matando.

-Ni loco.

Se alejo y la chica aprovecho para acomodarse en la cama y volver a seducirle.

-Puedes ponerlo en cualquier parte.

Esa propuesta hizo que el chico se detuviera, si hace un momento había pensado que ni loco apostaría su auto, ahora lo estaba reconsiderando, en algo su hermanastra tenia razón, la deseaba.

-Es una apuesta, preciosa.

Estrecharon sus manos con seriedad, mirándose el uno al otro.

-Feliz cacería, Naruto.

;

Deje su comentario que tal les pareció, me serviría de mucho 3

Esta historia estaba basada en una película que me gusta mucho aunque es muy dramática, pero es de los 90 y me encanta.


	2. Chapter 2

Esa misma tarde condujo hasta la casa de su tia a las afueras de la eciudad para llevar a cabo su primer movimiento, en la Hacienda de la familia.

Mientras tanto, la joven Hyuga volvia de un paseo a caballo por los terrenos acompañada de la Sra. Uzumaki, vestida de blanco haciendola ver aun mas pura.

-Su hogar es hermoso -dijo.

-Muchas gracias, Hinata. Ha pertenecido a mi familia por mas de cien años. ¿Tu familia tiene caballos?

-Mi abuelo los criaba en su granja, asi que aprendi a montar cuando era pequeña.

El disparo de un rifle las interrumpió y sobresalto a la chica.

\- ¿Eso fue un disparo?

-Naruto debe estar en casa -dijo alegre.

El rubio para pasar el rato mientras esperaba que su tia volviera con la chica se entretuvo jugando a tiro al plato, antes de que volviera a gritarle al chico que lanzaba los platos, su tia bajaba del caballo llamándole felizmente.

-Maldición -murmuro dejando el rifle en el césped- ¡Tia! -gritó con fingida emoción y voz tierna corriendo a abrazarla- ¡Te extrañe mucho!

-También te extrañe. Deja que te presente a Hinata. Hinata Hyuga, el es mi sobrino, Naruto. Hinata se quedará unas semanas conmigo.

Se acercó a la chica en el justo momento que bajaba del caballo, aprovechó de tomarle de la cintura para ayudarle a bajar, la chica le miro extrañada.

-Supongo que seremos dos, un gusto.

-Lo mismo digo -respondió amablemente la chica arreglando su camisa.

-Tía, ¿que tal si nos preparas de ese delicioso té tuyo? Yo le mostrare el lugar a Hinata.

-Esta bien -dijo con una sonrisa pícara, subiendo al carrito de golf- portense bien.

La chica miro a ambos algo perdida.

-Vamos, rápido -Naruto le tomó la mano y comenzo a caminar rapidamente a la casa, llevando a la confundida chica casi trotando- Hay mucho que ver.

Cuando llegaron a la escalera dejo que lo adelantara, sin perder detalle en su trasero.

-Lei tu manifiesto.

-¿Lo hiciste?

-Si. Debo decir que fue... Horrible.

La chica volvio a mirarle extrañada.

-Eres el primero que me dice eso, solo he recibido halagos.

-La mayoría son ovejas. ¿Por qué criticar algo que no has experimentado?

-No critiqué nada -sonrió- creo que el acto de amor deberia ser cuando estés enamorado. Y pienso que a nuestra edad no somos lo bastante maduros para saberlo.

Naruto sonrió travieso.

\- ¿Eres lesbiana?

Hinata se dio media vuelta ofendida.

-No -respondio entrecerrando los ojos.

-No quise ofenderte, es que capte una vibra lésbica.

-Mira, no espero que un chico como tu entienda mis creencias -dijo siguiendo el camino a la casa.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

-Me han contado sobre ti y tu reputación. Les prometes el mundo a las chicas para llevarlas a la cama.

Naruto fruncio el ceño y se apresuro a detenerla.

\- ¿Quien te ha dicho eso? -le agarró de los hombros.

-Una amiga me escribió.

-Eso es de mal gusto -dijo ofendido.

\- ¿Por que te sorprende? ¿Acaso no es verdad?

-Si tu lo dices -relajó su semblante y volvio a ponerse en marcha, ignorando completamente a la chica que estaba mas perdida que nunca por intentar comprender a ese rubio.

En la ciudad, Sakura caminaba por los pasillos de la casa Yamanaka acompañada de su sirvienta, pasando desapercibidas por la torpe Ino que practicaba con el violonchelo junto a su tutor, un chico moreno con marcas rojas en cada mejilla. Sakura puso su mano frente a la sirvienta para observar la escena, Ino no lograba tocar una sola nota sin que sonara horriblemente desafinado, finalmente tira el arco al suelo.

\- ¡Apesto! -exclamó frustrada- no puedo hacerlo.

El chico rio suavemente.

-Relájate, te concentras mucho en el arco, solo deja que fluya.

Se sentó detras de la chica ayudandole a sostener el arco sobre su mano y con la otra presionaba las cuerdas, comenzó a tocar respirando en la oreja de la rubia, hipnotizada por la musica y la cercanía del chico, cerró los ojos. El chico bajo sus labios hasta rozarlos en el cuello de la rubia.

Sakura seguía observando divertida, acercó su mano a una estantería y dejo caer un pequeño cofre.

\- ¡Shizune, ten cuidado! Ya hablamos de esto.

El estruendo sobresalto al chico que se separó de Ino casi tropezando, Ino miraba sin entender por que la reacción.

-Siento interrumpir, estabas tocando hermoso -le dijo a Ino caminando hasta estar en medio de la pareja.

-No pasa nada, ya estabamos terminando -hablo el castaño.

-Sakura, el es Kiba Inuzuka, me dará clases de música este verano.

-Es un placer -le extendió la mano amablemente.

-Igualmente, creo -dijo mirandole fijamente a los ojos, el chico sonrió al notar la manera en que le miraba.

-Kiba se esta preparando para entrar a Juilliard, está componiendo su primera ópera.

-Esta basada en la vida de Martin Luther King -anunció orgulloso.

-El Dr. King es mi favorito -dijo atontada la rubia.

Sakura la miro de reojo con la cara compungida, en cambio el chico volvio a reir amablemente.

-Será mejor que me vaya, ya pasó la hora, ¿nos vemos mañana?

La chica solo le sonrió sin quitarle la vista de encima, al comprender que no tendría respuesta se dirigió a la salida. Ino suspiro enamorada y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirosa.

-Increíble -dijo, caminando por la habitación- un marica, sin ofender.

-No me ofende -respondio su amigo, concentrado en seguir enrolando la hierba.

-Le envió una carta describiendo mis tácticas con las chicas.

\- ¿Sabes quien fue?

-Gaara, si supiera quien fue, esa persona en este momento estaría sufriendo -exclamó enojado.

\- ¿De donde dices que es? -preguntó dejando de lado su tarea.

-Kansas, ¿a quien diablos conozco de Kansas?

-Sasuke Uchiha -nombró con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- ¿El deportista? -se extraño.

-Es de Kansas. Podría ser el soplón.

-Tiene sentido -dijo chasqueando los dedos- Sasuke me odia, el año pasado me acosté con su novia.

Gaara rio negando con la cabeza.

-No creo que eso le importara mucho.

\- ¿Que dices?

-Bueno, digamos que a Sasuke le gusta jugar con chicos dentro... Y fuera del campo.

Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido.

-Me estas jodiendo -sonrió.

-Claro que no -terminó de enrolar la hierba que le quedaba y se lo entregó al rubio- Solía meterse a mi habitación borracho cada mes, lo hacíamos por un rato -dijo monótono- y en cuanto terminaba se volvía loco, "¿que estas haciendo? No soy un marica, si le dices a alguien te pateare el trasero" -explico con voz burlesca- la unica razon por la que le segui el juego fue por que la boca de ese chico es como una aspiradora, uf.

-Rayos, es una lástima que siga en Kansas -volvio a caminar por la habitación.

-Ya no, Naruto -canturreo- las prácticas comenzaron la semana pasada, volvió al dormitorio. Ya me llamó para una sesion de besos -terminó triunfante.

-Bien por ti -le dijo sincero, dando una calada a su porro- ¿Crees que puedas arreglarme un encuentro con él esta noche?

-Creo que pasaran Spartacus por televisión esta noche -respondió insinuante.

-Perfecto.

-Pero no creas que no te costará.

El rubio sacó un par de billetes de su bolsillo y los lanzo en la mesa.

-Asegúrate de dejar la puerta sin llave, a las doce -se despidió con la mano al salir de la habitación.

-A las doce será.

Luego de la práctica de Ino, Sakura llevo a la chica al parque para hacer un picnic, al terminar de comer la rubia se recosto de lado mientras Sakura le trenzaba el cabello.

-Se rumorea que tuviste una cita con Sai. Oí que es muy lindo.

-El está bien -levantó los hombros con indiferencia- no paraba de hablar sobre una loca bulimica que se tiró el cuatro de julio. Debe ser una perdedora.

Salura le tiró el cabello con rencor.

\- ¡Auch!

-Lo siento.

-Como sea -dijo sin importarle el tirón de cabello- me invitó a los Hamptons el feriado.

-Eso es genial.

\- ¿Tu crees? Creo que estoy asustada.

\- ¿De que?

-De los chicos, obvio. Ni siquiera he llegado a primera base con uno.

\- ¿Nunca has practicado con tus amigas?

Ino la miro extrañada.

-No, que asco.

-No es asqueroso, ¿como crees que se aprende? Ven -dijo, quitandose el sombrero- ahora, mojate los labios y cierra los ojos.

\- ¿Estas hablando en serio? -pregunto petulante.

\- ¿Quieres aprender o no? -replicó fastidiada.

-Supongo.

Hizo lo que la chica le indicó y acercaron sus rostros, la pelirosa le dio un beso suave y superficial.

\- ¿Ves? No fue aterrador.

-No fue nada -dijo sonriendo de manera infantil.

-Bien, intentemoslo de nuevo -se quito los anteojos de sol y los dejó a su lado- solo que esta vez, pondre mi lengua en tu boca, y quiero que la masajees con la tuya, y ahí está la primera base.

La chica lo pensó por un rato, tratando de comprender lo que habia dicho.

-Está bien -dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa.

-Cierra los ojos.

Se acercó a la chica con un beso casto, lentamente introdujo su lengua y hizo lo que la pelirosa le pidió, masajearle la lengua con la suya, siguieron asi por unos segundos hasta que la pelirosa se separó lentamente dejando un hilo de saliva que se corto cuando se distanció lo suficiente.

-Nada mal.

-Eso estuvo genial -dijo la chica aun con los ojos cerrados y estirando sus labios, queriendo seguir con el beso.

-Deberías ensayarlo con tu amigo, Kiba -soltó mientras se servía una copa de vino.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? -abrio los ojos.

-Vamos, Ino. Es muy obvio, está loco por ti.

La chica sonrió timidamente, con vergüenza.

-Me ha escrito cartas, cartas de amor.

-Que romántico. ¿Le has respondido?

-No -dijo firme.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?

Ino se puso de pie con frustración.

-Si me gusta, pienso en el todo el dia. Pero no se que haría mi madre si se entera, me mataría.

\- ¿Escondiste las cartas, verdad?

La chica miro a ambos lados antes de hablar en susurro, aunque no habia nadie lo suficientemente cerca para escucharles.

-En una casa de muñecas en mi habitación.

-Bien. Quiero que saques copias y me las traigas.

-Si -respondió de inmediato- ¿por que?

-Porque si hay algo que se hacer muy bien, es escribir cartas de amor. Cuando termine, Kiba caerá rendido a tus pies.

\- ¿Harias eso por mi?

-Claro, somos amigas -le sonrió.

-Mejores amigas. ¿Quieres hacer una pijamada?

La sonrisa de la pelirosa desapareció, le parecia que una pijamada era lo mas infantil y estúpido del mundo.

Se encontraba releyendo la carta por sexta vez, queriendo grabar cada detalle en su mente para no volver a caer en la confusión con Naruto. Si, era encantador, pero también peligrosamente manipulador. En los minutos que conversaron esa tarde, casi creyó que lo que decía en la carta era mentira, solo por que el chico se mostró ofendido y indiferente a la vez, haciendo creer que era mentira pero que a la vez no le importaba lo que dijeran de el.

De pronto una fuerte música de ópera inundó su habitación, siguió el sonido de la música curiosa por saber quien tendria la musica asi de fuerte a esas horas de la noche.

La musica llegaba desde la piscina, que estaba bajo techo. Abrió la puerta de cristal buscando al responsable, sentado en una silla de ruedas Naruto estaba en la orilla de la piscina moviendo sus manos al compás de la ópera. Levantó una ceja preguntándose en que estaba pensando ese chico haciendo tremendo escándalo, cuando su presencia fue vista, se alejó de la piscina y apagó la música.

\- ¡Que agradable sorpresa!

\- ¿Sabes que la musica se escucha en todas las habitaciones?

-No es cierto, solo en la tuya.

Fruncio el ceño molesta.

-Crei que te complacería.

Puso los ojos en blanco y dio media vuelta para volver a su habitación.

La música volvio pero esta vez no era ópera, era Can't help falling in love, de Elvis Presley. Volvio a mirarle divertida, ese chico era un payaso. Naruto sonrió.

\- Entonces, ¿que hacías en tu cuarto?

-Leia -respondió, como si fuera algo obvio.

\- ¿Algo interesante? -se levanto de la silla para acercarse a ella.

-Si, en realidad muy intrigante -dio unos pasos adelante.

El rubio se hizo a un lado para tomar una bolsa y entregarsela a Hinata.

-Para ti -dijo serio- algo para que empieces tu año escolar.

La chica sacó una mochila de cuero café con una pequeña placa de metal en medio, donde se encontraba su nombre en letra cursiva.

-Esto... No tenias por qué.

-Lo odias -dijo quitandole la mochila- es patético.

-No -se la quitó de vuelta- me gusta, pero no tenias por qué.

El chico volvio a sonreir pero de manera mas coqueta.

\- ¿Te importaría dejar tu lectura y acompañarme a nadar? Sé que es tarde, pero somos jovenes.

-Primera vez que dices algo sin insultar disimuladamente. Vuelvo en un minuto.

El teléfono de Naruto comenzo a sonar, por suerte la chica ya estaba muy lejos para escucharle.

\- ¿Diga?

\- ¿Ya te acostaste con ella?

-Estoy en ello -sonrió con malicia, sin dejar de mirar a la puerta.

-Perdedor.

-Ya verás.

\- ¿Me llamaras mas tarde?

-Claro.

No tardó en ponerse su traje de baño y amarrar su bata para salir de la habitación, estaba lista para irse y se devolvió de improvisto para colocar un poco de perfume en sus muñecas y detras de sus orejas, se miro al espejo una última vez y dejo la toalla entre su brazo para irse a la piscina.

Cuando pasó la puerta se detuvo impactada y con la boca abierta por la impresión. Naruto estaba del otro lado de la piscina, completamente desnudo y mojado, con una toalla sobre sus hombros y secando su oreja con indiferencia de que le viera.

\- ¿Te puedes voltear para que me ponga mis shorts?

-Lo siento mucho -puso su mano frente a su cara- dios, que vergüenza -dijo para si misma, se quitó la bata evitando mirar al rubio y entro en la piscina, la cual estaba agradablemente temperada.

-Me sorprende que alguien tan encantador como tu sea tan manipulador -le sacó en cara.

-No empezaras con la tonteria de la carta, ¿o si?

-Creo que mi parte favorita es "Es aun mas traicionero que atractivo, nunca ha dicho una palabra que no tenga intención indecente, cada mujer que ha logrado seducir con éxito, se ha arrepentido. Aléjate de el" -sonrió con inocencia.

\- ¿Al menos podrias decirme quien me difama para tener la oportunidad de confrontarle? -nadaba alrededor de ella, haciendole sentir indefensa.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Tenías razón, por cierto.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

-Lo que dijiste hoy. He hecho cosas de las que no me enorgullezco.

-No quise incomodarte -se lamentó.

-No, está bien. Es solo que mírate, con toda tu moral y tus valores... Pareces feliz con tus elecciones, te envidio -seguía nadando a su alrededor, solo que cada vez mas cerca.

\- ¿En serio?

-En serio, no miento. Y tienes todo a tu favor, eres hermosa, inteligente. Decidida. Todo lo que me gustaría en una novia.

La chica estaba cada vez mas confundida, sin perder de vista al chico que estaba peligrosamente cerca.

-Sabes que salgo con alguien.

-Oh, si -inclinó su cabeza- el infame Shino. Que gracioso que no lo mencionaras hasta ahora -estaba tan cerca, aprovechó de que estaba distraída y comenzo a acariciarle el hombro.

-Esta mochileando por Europa.

\- ¿Si? -sus caras estaban a centímetros.

-El es genial.

-Me importa -sonrió.

Con un parpadeo salio de la ensoñacion y se alejo del chico, que aun le sonreia de manera lasciva, no podia sostenerle la mirada por tanto.

-Lo siento, pero no eres mi tipo.

\- ¿En serio? -le siguió.

-En serio -se decidió a ponerse firme- ¿eres hermosa, inteligente? ¿Decidida? Enumerar mis cualidades no te llevará a ningún lado conmigo, lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad, y si sigues así, ni eso.

El chico se quedó serio en medio de la piscina, observando como la pelinegra salía de la piscina con toalla en mano sin siquiera mirarle, le habia pegado bajo.

-Buenas noches, preciosa -exclamó rencoroso antes de que pasara por la puerta.


	3. Chapter 3

Salió de su hogar camino a la casa de su pelirrojo amigo para llevar a cabo su venganza, atravesó el patio y entro por la puerta trasera, subió la escalera sonriendo al escuchar los gemidos y el rechinar de la cama. Se apoyó en la pared junto a la puerta y miro su reloj de bolsillo.

–Justo a tiempo —volvió a sonreir satisfactorio.

–Ooh, bebé —se escucho acompañado de gemidos.

– ¿Bebé? —repitió divertido, se posicionó frente a la puerta y la abrió de una patada.

– ¡Mierda! —exclamó el pelinegro, ambos estaban bajo la colcha— dame mi maldita ropa.

–Esta bien, no te pongas tan gruñon.

Tiró de la colcha descubriendo a ambos chicos semidesnudos, Gaara estaba acostado placidamente con las piernas cruzadas, totalmente desvergonzado. Por el contrario, el pelinegro estaba sentado a orillas de la cama mirando de reojo a Naruto deseando que lo tragara la tierra. Sacó una camara y el flash iluminó a ambos chicos.

–Escucha, Naruto, es primera vez que hago algo así–

–Estaba borracho, bla bla, bla...—dijo con seriedad pero burla en su voz.

–Por favor, no le digas a nadie... Arruinaría toda mi carrera.

– ¿Tu carrera? Sasuke, ¿que hay sobre tu familia? Imagina la humillación que sentirá tu padre cuando todos sepan que su orgullo es un marica.

–Haré lo que quieras, lo que sea, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

Naruto se enderezó fingiendo pensar en lo que habia dicho, para luego negar con la cabeza. Gaara sonreía divertido de la situación.

–No, no hay nada que puedas hacer. Después de todo, fuiste tu el que me calumnio con Hinata Hyuga.

– ¿Hinata? No sé de que estas hablando.

–Eres el único que la conoce.

–Te lo juro, no le dije ni una palabra sobre ti —explicó el chico entrando en desesperación.

–Pensadolo bien, Uzumaki, creo que dice la verdad. No puede escribir una lista del supermercado, menos una carta, no se en que estaba pensando —levantó los hombros con expresión divertida.

Naruto aguantó una sonrisa y rodo los ojos, su plan había fallado y habia perdido su tiempo con ese idiota, pero al parecer su amigo se divertía en grande con todo esto.

–Esta bien —se aclaró la garganta— te creo. No se lo diré a nadie.

El pelinegro miro al suelo trastornado, estaba sudando frío, su secreto casi es descubierto y nunca habia sentido tanto miedo.

–Pero... hay algo en lo que puedes ayudarme.

.

.

Ambos chicos caminaban por la playa charlando, se conocían desde pequeños, habian crecido como hermanos.

– ¿Y que mas sabes sobre Naruto?

–Es muy inteligente, super dedicado. Siempre da un ciento diez por ciento —dijo, el viento costero revolvia su cabello— Siempre cuida mi espalda.

– ¿En serio?

–Mira, se qué tiene mala reputación, pero la gran mayoria es mentira.

–No lo sé, Sasuke... He oído cosas horribles de el.

– ¿Si? ¿De quien?

–No puedo decirte. Juré confidencialidad.

–Hinata, ¿hace cuanto que nos conocemos? –dijo, parandola.

–Pues, de toda la vida.

–Exacto. Es mi trabajo cuidarte, ¿cierto? Eres como una hermana para mi. Además, ¿me ves como una reina del chisme? —Hinata se movió aún no convencida del todo— ¡Vamos! Soy yo, Sasuke. Nadabamos desnudos en la alberca cuando eramos niños.

La pelinegra rio nostálgica.

–Esta bien, pero no puedes decirselo a nadie, ¿lo prometes?

–Hinata, te lo juro por la vida de mi mamá —respondió el chico con una mano en el corazón.

.

.

– ¡Esa anciana metida! ¿Estas seguro de que es ella?

–Claro que si, dijo claramente: "la sra. Yamanaka" —informó orgulloso, mirando de reojo a los chicos que se duchaban a su lado.

–Muy bien, y lo siguiente ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?

–Claro.

– ¿Y se lo creyó?

–Estoy bastante seguro.

–No. ¿"bastante" o "seguro" ?

–Se lo creyó —dijo convencido.

Cortó la llamada y lo tiro al asiento de copiloto, siguió manejando por la ciudad de vuelta a su hogar.

Entró con paso enfadado hasta llegar a la habitación de Sakura.

–No vas a creer lo qu—

–Shhh —la chica lo calló levantando una mano, estaba sentada frente a un televisor en el se podía ver a Ino conversando con el chico que la ayudaba en sus prácticas de violonchelo.

Le hablaba sobre la pelea que tuvo con una de sus amigas sobre hacer unas volteretas y para probarle al moreno que era muy hábil con la gimnasia, se puso de cabeza y abrió las piernas, de modo que, al estar usando una falda dejo a la vista su ropa interior frente al moreno, que estaba a menos de un metro de distancia. Sakura tapó sus ojos avergonzada, pero de la estupidez de su protegida.

Cayó estrepitosamente y el chico se apresuró a acercarse para ver si se encontraba bien, estaban a punto de besarse y Sakura no quitaba la vista de la pantalla. El teléfono de Ino sonó y se alejaron, era su madre. Acordaron verse otro dia para seguir con el ensayo, Kiba besó su mano, la chica golpeó su pecho con su puño y luego hizo un signo de paz diciendo "adiocito".

– ¿"Adiocito"? —apagó la televisión enfadada y tiro el control sobre la mesa a su lado— idiota. Bueno, ¿que pasa contigo?

–Recientemente he descubierto que nuestra buena amiga la sra. Yamanaka fue quién le envio una carta a Hinata instandola a alejarse de mi —dijo sentándose junto a ella.

–Interesante.

–Si, lo es. Y ahora dedicaré toda mi energía para destruir a la soplona.

–Aah —dijo poniéndose de pie y sentándose en el sofá de diseño francés junto a su cama— pero la trama se complica. Parece que Ino se enamoró de su profesor de música.

–Estoy seguro de que a la sra. Yamanaka le encantará eso.

–Por desgracia, nuestro Don Juan se mueve mas lento que un atleta con discapacidad.

Naruto se sentó frente a ella en el sofá.

– ¿Cual es tu plan?

–Delato a Ino con mami. Mami enloquece y fin de la relación. Buu-hu —dijo sin duda en su voz.

– ¿Pero a quién acudirá por ayuda? —preguntó con voz infantil. Ambos sonrieron con malicia.

–Ino planea irse con Sai la semana próxima.

Se acercó recostandose sobre Naruto, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

–Necesito que aceleres su despertar sexual.

–Soy tu servidor —respondió masajeando los hombros de su hermanastra. La chica gimio frotandose contra el cuerpo del rubio.

–Eso se siente bien —cerró los ojos conplacida.

–Hermanita, estas tan tensa.

–Lo sé —respondió, llevando su mano a la entrepierna de Naruto— odio cuando las cosas no salen como quiero.

–También odio eso —ambos cerraron sus ojos, Naruto entreabrio los labios disfrutando las caricias.

–Parece que las cosas están mejorando para ti.

–Eso parece —dijo suspirando de placer.

– ¿Tuviste suerte con tu chica?

–Voy avanzando muy bien.

– ¿Tuviste exito en tu misión?

–En cualquier momento —lamio suavemente su mejilla antes de besar suavemente la piel bronceada.

–Bueno... Avisame cuando lo hayas conseguido. Hasta entonces —miro la entrepierna de su hermanastro— abajo, chico.

Se levantó sin mirarle y salió de la habitación, el rubio la observo anonadado y movió los labios intentando hablar, estaba indignado.

– ¡Oh, vamos! —exclamó.

Por la noche luego de escribir en su diario, tomó el teléfono y llamó a la pelinegra que había perseguido por días.

– ¿Hola?

–Hola, habla Naruto.

–Hola —respondió alegre.

–No te desperté, ¿cierto?

–No, para nada.

–Bien. Uhm, ¿deje alla mis lentes?

–No, no lo creo —dijo extrañada.

–Está bien, supongo que nos vemos despues.

– ¿Es realmente la razón por la que me llamaste?

–...No. Te llamé por que extrañaba hablar contigo.

–Vaya, momento de honestidad.

–Si, bueno. No te acostumbres, no me gusta demasiado –dijo paseandose por su habitación.

– ¿Que harás mañana?

–Salir contigo –la chica sonrió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Al dia siguiente pasaron la tarde paseando por Manhattan, finalizando en el parque cuando anochecia.

.

.

Sakura se observaba en el espejo apoyando un vestido sobre su cuerpo, había acordado reunirse con la sra. Yamanaka en esa tienda para seguir con su plan. Sintió unos tacos acercandose con prisa y miro a su costado, la sra. Yamanaka habia llegado.

–Recibí tu mensaje y vine lo mas rápido que pude.

–Espero no haberla interrumpido —se apresuró a decir con educación.

–No, para nada. ¿Que pasa?

–Es Ino —dijo fingiendo angustia.

– ¿Que hay con ella?

–Debe prometerme que no se lo dirá a nadie.

–Tienes mi palaba. No son drogas, ¿verdad?

–Es peor.

Puso una mano en el brazo de la mujer con delicadeza y se sentaron en el sofá que estaba en medio de la tienda.

–Me temo que algo está pasando entre Ino y su profesor de música.

– ¿Kiba? Es una locura.

–Lo sé, ella es tan joven y el es tan–

– ¡Moreno!

El chico que se habia acercado a dejarle una taza de te la miro sorprendido.

–Azúcar morena —se apresuró a decir.

–Le envió cartas de amor que ella esconde en su casa de muñecas —la mujer entre abrió los labios sorprendida.

–Dudé sobre decírselo o no... Pero algo como esto arruinaría su reputación. Espero haber hecho lo correcto. Odiaria ver que Ino arruinara su relación con Sai.

–No, no sé como agradecerte por esto —dijo tomando la mano de la chica.

– ¿Sera discreta con esto?

La mujer suspiro shockeada.

– ¡Por supuesto!

Tomo un taxi de vuelta a su casa y fue a la habitación de su hija, efectivamente habian cartas escondidas. Caminó hasta la habitación donde estaba su hija recibiendo sus clases de música. Ino tocaba el violonchelo mientras Kiba la observaba.

– ¿Quien demonios te crees que eres? —exclamó.

– ¿Disculpe? —respondió el moreno, confundido.

–Te pago para que des clases de violonchelo, no para pervertir a mi hija —dijo acercándose.

–Sra. Yamanaka, debe haber un malentendido.

– ¿Puedes explicar esto? —extendió las cartas, Ino con pánico y tristeza en su mirada también vio las cartas.

– ¿Donde las encontraste?

–La sirvienta las encontró mientras limpiaba. Vete a tu cuarto, ahora.

La chica se puso de pie con las lagrimas a punto de caer pero con rabia mirando a su madre.

– ¡Mama! —exclamó.

–Ahora.

Cruzó miradas una última vez con el moreno antes de soltar el violonchelo y salir corriendo con angustia.

– ¿Como te atreves a semejante falta de respeto? Te saqué de las calles, ¿y asi me pagas?

– ¿Me saco de las calles? —pregunto confundido— vivo en la 59 y Park.

– ¡Como sea! —dijo sin perder la compostura ante su error— No quiero que vuelvas a mi casa. Y nunca mas vuelvas a ver a mi hija, ¿entendido?

–En primer lugar, jamas toqué a su hija. Y en segundo, creí que en estos tiempos alguien de su nivel vería mas allá de lo racial.

– ¡No me vengas con esa basura racista! Mi esposo y yo donamos para los niños de África.

–Supongo que eso me pone en mi lugar. Gracias por su hospitalidad, sra. Yamanaka. Fue un gran despertar.

Le entregó el violonchelo a la mujer y salió de la habitación.

– ¡El pobre se va! —grito en el pasillo, ante la impresión de las sirvientas— ¡asi es, gente, el pobre se va!

Se apoyo en la esquina del ascensor, aun no podía creer todo lo que habia pasado en solo unos minutos. Cuando las puertas se abrieron se paralizó al ver dos chicos con lentes oscuros frente a el.

La chica puso una carta frente a ella y ambos sonrieron.

Los hermanos lo llevaron hasta su casa donde pudiera leer la carta de Ino, que ellos habían escrito.

–Vaya —dijo sonriendo— no sabia que ella sentía todo esto por mi.

–Eres un chico con suerte –Naruto y Sakura se miraron sonriendo.

– ¿Que hago ahora?

–Dile que la amas —habló Sakura.

– ¿Bromeas? La sra. Yamanaka me matará si me acerco. Ino no tiene teléfono ni me sé su correo electrónico.

–Kiba, el correo electrónico es para traga libros y pedófilos —agregó Naruto con confianza— se romántico. Escribele otra carta.

– ¿Como se la hago llegar?

–Nosotros nos encargaremos –dijeron al unísono, los hermanastros se miraron con complicidad, Kiba entrecerro los ojos.

– ¿Por que hacen esto por mí?

–Por que...

–Porque queremos ver a Ino feliz —se apresuró a decir la pelirosa— Y sabemos... Que tu la haces feliz —dijo inclinándose sobre el y pasando sus manos por sus hombros— harias a cualquier chica feliz.

Naruto plantó un par de hojas sobre su hombros, el chico las tomó con torpeza.

– ¿Me darían algo de privacidad?

–Puedes usar mi cuarto, está justo cruzando el pasillo.

Cuando el chico por fin había salido de la habitación, ambos dejaron de sonreir suspirando. Sakura tomó el teléfono y comenzó a teclear.

– ¿A quien llamas?

-A Ino.

Naruto le quito con brusquedad el teléfono de sus manos.

–Auch, ¿que haces?

–Antes de que sigas quiero que sepas el daño que causaras.

La chica fruncio el ceño y bajó la mirada.

–Lo estoy —dijo desinteresadamente, volviendo a tomar el teléfono. Naruto se adelantó y forcejearon nuevamente.

– ¿De verás? Hemos hecho cosas malas y diabólicas pero esto es...—sus palabras eran de preocupación, pero en su voz no había sentimiento de culpa.

Sakura le miro sin entender.

–Vamos a destruir a una chica inocente, ¿entiendes?

–Sai se hundirá. Si tu no me ayudas, alguien mas lo hará —se puso de pie para mirar la ciudad.

–Me asombras —dijo con ironía.

Sakura se volteó irritada.

–Vete al demonio, Naruto. Esta bien para tipos como tu y Sai joder a todas pero cuando yo lo hago, me dejan por idiotas inocentonas como Ino. Está prohibido que exude confianza y disfrute el sexo. ¿Tu crees que me gusta el hecho de que tengo que actuar como Alegre Margarita 24/7 para que me consideren una señorita? Soy el patito feo de esta maldita familia y a veces, quiero suicidarme. Asi que ahi está tu psicoanálisis, Dr. Freud. Ahora, ¿estas dentro o estas fuera?

Naruto suspiro ruidosamente y hizo un gesto con su mano.

–Llamala.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y tomó el teléfono, Naruto no quitaba la mirada del aparato, sabia que esto era demasiado.

–Ino, soy Sakura —la chica rodo los ojos, en cuanto la chica escucho su nombre comenzó a llorar— escucha, no llores. Ino, deja de llorar. Espera, te pasaré a Naruto.

El chico la miro confundido pero tomó el teléfono.

– ¿Ino? —miro a Sakura frunciendo los labios, la chica seguía llorando ruidosamente— deja de llorar. Necesito que me escuches cuidadosamente. Tengo una carta de Kiba, me pidió que te la entregara. Pero no puedo ir a tu casa a entregarla por que tu madre me odia, asi que esto es lo que haremos.

.

.

Hasta aquí el capítulo, dejen su comentario me serviria mucho


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto se paseaba por la habitación ajustando su camara mientras Ino bebía té helado con una pajilla para niños, movía sus pies tarareando una melodía.

–Termine —tarareo alzando una hoja.

Naruto la tomó con brusquedad arrugandola con una mano sin que la chica lo notara, aún bebiendo su té.

– ¿Como está la carta? —preguntó.

–Excelente —apuntó a la chica con la camara y tomó un par de fotos.

– ¿Crees que le guste?

– ¿Bromeas? Le encantará —dijo con fingida emoción, algo que la chica nunca notaba. Continuó tomándole fotos.

– ¿Que haces? —preguntó al escuchar el sonido de la camara.

–Solo te tomo una foto. Sabes, podrias ser modelo.

La chica sonrió halagada.

– ¿Tu crees?

–Claro, es una lástima que no seas sexy.

Ino se volteó ofendida, con las piernas abiertas de forma masculina.

–Puedo ser sexy.

–De acuerdo, muestrame algo sexy —dijo rodando los ojos.

La chica comenzó a hacer poses exageradas en la cama mientras Naruto la observaba con desinterés.

–Vaya, eso es muy sexy. ¿Por que no te pones cómoda?

Ino se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y comenzo a hacer un sonido de meditación. Naruto negó con la cabeza, pensando en el pequeño cerebro que tenía esa chica.

–No, no, no. Ven aquí.

Ino le obedeció arreglando su cabello detrás de sus orejas. Cuando estuvo frente a Naruto, este cogio el cierre de su sudadera y lo bajó hasta el final, dejando ver su brasier.

–Eso si es sexy —sonrió malicioso, volvio a hacer poses exageradas mientras Naruto la apuntaba con su camara.

–Ino.

– ¿Que? —ambos se detuvieron.

– ¿Sabes que sería super sexy? Si te quitaras toda la ropa.

Ino dejo de sonreir y bufó disgustada.

–No lo creo —subió el cierre de su sudadera.

–Lo lamento, eso estuvo fuera de lugar —dijo sin sentirlo en realidad.

–Mejor me voy.

–Esta bien, llamaré a tu madre para que pase por ti —caminó hasta el teléfono.

– ¡No! —exclamó Ino alertada— no puedes llamar a mi mamá.

– ¡Oh! —Naruto tapo sus ojos con un tono de sorpresa exagerado— ¡Vaya! Tu madre no sabe que éstas aqui —Ino asintió con una sonrisa infantil de emoción— probablemente estés castigada.

–Ajá —dijo traviesa.

–La llamaré de todos modos —tomó el teléfono y la chica corrió hacia el desesperada.

– ¡No! No la llames, ¡por favor, hare lo que sea!

–Ino —dijo con frustración— lo único que quiero hacer es darte un beso.

– ¿Solo un beso? —dijo haciendo una mueca.

–Lo juro.

Ino se acercó con los ojos cerrados y los labios estirados, Naruto volvio a rodar los ojos y desató el pantalón deportivo de la chica, que abrio sus ojos confundida.

– ¿Que haces?

–Prometiste que me dejarías besarte.

– ¿Pero por que—

Puso un dedo sobre los labios de la chica.

–No quiero besarte aquí —dijo, bajó su dedo apuntando su entrepierna— quiero besarte ahí.

– ¡¿Huh?! —exclamó.

–Promesas son promesas, Ino.

La chica mordió su labio y asintió, Naruto bajo su pantalón y se puso de rodillas.

–Me haces cosquillas —hablo Ino riendose, para luego gemir y caer al suelo.

.

–Ino, ¿estas levantada? Se te hace tarde —quito las mantas de la cama pero solo habia una muñeca, la madre abrió la boca sorprendida y caminó al baño — ¡Ino!

– ¿Si? —hablo la chica en el umbral de la puerta, con el cabello despeinado y la sudadera cerrada a la mitad.

– ¿Donde estabas?

– ¿Comprando? —dijo inocentemente.

– ¡Apresurate!

Su madre se acercó para subir el cierre de la sudadera y tomó el cabello de su hija entre sus manos, intentando arreglarlo.

–Se supone que debes estar con la sra. Uzumaki antes del almuerzo. Es muy, muy importante en la escuela y quiero que te veas presentable.

En la finca de los Uzumaki, Ino compartía la merienda junto a Hinata bajo un gran arbol, Naruto se acercó con alegría, besó en cabeza a su tía que se encontraba ocupada en el telefono y se sentó en la misma mesa que las chicas.

–Buenos días, señoritas.

–No sabía que vendrias —dijo Hinata dandole un sorbo a su limonada.

–No lo tenía planeado, pero el dia está hermoso, ¿por que desperdiciarlo en la ciudad?

–Buen punto.

– ¿Alguien quiere jugar tenis? —sostuvo su raqueta mirando fijamente a Ino, acariciando el mango de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa malévola. Ino escupió su comida al plato.

–Con permiso —dijo con su voz infantil, trotando por las escaleras dispuesta a alejarse lo mas rápido de ahí.

–Que grosera —habló Naruto ofendido, dejando la raqueta en el suelo.

–Es bastante extraña —comentó la pelinegra.

Ambos se vieron atraídos por la sra. Uzumaki, que caminaba preocupada de lado a lado.

– ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Naruto, la mujer se acercó a ambos.

–Faltan voluntarios en la casa de retiro, pero tengo boletos para el teatro.

–Hm, que pena —dijo el rubio perdiendo el interés.

–Tengo una idea —habló mirando a ambos— ustedes pueden reemplazarme.

Naruto levantó las cejas sorprendido.

–Será un placer —dijo Hinata.

–Son los mejores —besó a Naruto en la frente y lo abrazó mientras este se esforzaba en sonreir— Gracias, es muy dulce de su parte.

–No puedo evitarlo —con disimulo hizo una pistola con sus dedos y la apuntó a su cabeza.

Todo el camino Naruto se esforzó por ocultar su descontento, al llegar una de las enfermeras los recibió con alegría.

–Nos alegra mucho cuando vienen jóvenes a ayudarnos —decia mientras caminaban por el lugar, abrazandolos a ambos— nuestros pacientes no tienen familiares cerca. Tiene visita —anunció con felicidad a un anciano en silla de ruedas, ambos iban a entrar hasta que la enfermera cogió a Naruto— no, no. Tengo a alguien especial para ti.

El chico la siguió sin ánimo, entraron a la habitación de una anciana sonriente sentada en su cama, el tiempo pasaba lentamente para Naruto que se encontraba sentando junto a la cama, a espaldas de la anciana, jugando al crucigrama.

– ¿Te conte de la vez que mi esposo—

–Si, ya me contó.

– ¿En serio? —preguntó con su dulce voz.

–Si, justo después de jugar backgammon.

– ¿Ya jugamos backgammon?

–Si, y me ganó tres veces.

– ¿Gané? —habló confundida.

–Ajá, después me tiré a su hija.

– ¿Que dijiste, querido?

–Que le sirvo lo que elija —dijo sonriendo, la anciana miro al chico y sonrió dulcemente.

–No, gracias.

Escuchó a la enfermera acercandose y bajó el crucigrama, con rapidez subio a la cama junto a la anciana con una gran sonrisa fingida, la puerta se abrió y entró la enfermera seguida por Hinata.

–Hola, ¿como va todo aqui?

–Jugamos backgammon —exclamó emocionada la anciana— y gané tres veces.

– ¡Muy bien! —la enfermera sonrio aplaudiendo— sabía que ustedes dos se llevarían bien.

Salieron del lugar para volver a la finca, en el camino Hinata miraba con curiosidad a Naruto.

–Que raro, me siento bien conmigo mismo. Esa mujer era genial.

– ¿En serio? ¿Genial? Debes creer que soy una idiota.

– ¡Si lo es!

– ¿En serio crees que esa anciana era genial?

– ¡Era muy divertida!

– ¿Divertida?

–Si, jugamos tres partidos de backgammon.

Hinata le miro incrédula, Naruto sonreía hasta que se dio cuenta que no podía seguir fingiendo, humedecio sus labios y fijo su vista en el camino.

–Esta bien, me aburrí como nunca. Odio hacer caridad.

–Esta bien, Naruto. Eso no te hace mala persona —dijo comprensiva.

–Si, lo hace.

–Claro que no.

–Nunca puedo ganar contigo —exclamó frustrado.

–No se trata de ganar —fruncio el ceño— ¿sabes cual es tu problema? Te tomas demasiado enserio a ti mismo.

–No es cierto.

–Si, lo es. Intenta relajarte.

–Estoy relajado —exclamó molesto— ¿podemos dejarlo?

–Bueno —respondió desviando su vista al paisaje junto a ella. Levantó una ceja con una idea en mente, volvió a mirar al chico haciendo muecas cómicas. Naruto la vio extrañado sin poder evitar sonreír.

– ¿Ahora que haces?

Hinata volvió a hacer muecas haciendo reir a Naruto que por momentos dejaba de mirar el camino.

– ¡Detente! —exclamó riendo— ya basta.

Hinata se detuvo satisfecha.

– ¿Estas riendo?

–No —dijo poniéndose serio.

La chica volvio a hacer muecas acercándose mas al rubio, que no pudo evitar volver a sonreír.

– ¿Puedes parar?

Hinata volvio a su asiento suspirando, encontraba al chico todo un desafío.

–Puedes reírte, prometo no contarselo a nadie —dijo con sarcasmo.

Acercó su mano a la de Naruto y entrelazaron sus dedos, cuando estaban solos sentía que le agradaba aun mas, sin sus frases irónicas o de doble sentido.

En la finca, Ino se encontraba encerrada en una de las muchas habitaciones, sentada en la alfombra con una soda en la mano. Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Quien es? —exclamó.

–Sakura —respondió del otro lado.

La chica dejó a un lado la soda y se levantó apresurada para abrirle a la pelirosa.

– ¿Estas bien? —preguntó entrando a la habitación.

– ¡No! —exclamó molesta, Sakura se sorprendió de su actitud, miro a ambos lados del pasillo y cerró la puerta.

–Cálmate, dime que pasó.

–Algo horrible sucedió anoche.

– ¿Que quieres decir?

–No creo que quieras saber —respondió dramáticamente.

–Ino —la tomó de los hombros y la empujó hasta el sofá— tienes que decirme.

–Involucra a tu hermano, el se aprovechó de mi —susurró.

– ¿Por que no hiciste algo?

–No lo sé —levantó los hombros.

–Dejame ver si entiendo, fuiste a mi casa anoche y te obligó a tener relaciones.

–No exactamente.

– ¿Te obligó a hacerle una mamada? —siguió intentando.

–No —contestó haciendo una mueca de asco— Iu.

–Bueno, ¿entonces que? —preguntó exasperada.

Ino suspiro y se acerco a su oído.

—Me bajó la ropa interior y pronunció el abecedario pero con su lengua —murmuro, Sakura sonreía divertida hasta que la chica volvió a su lugar en el sofá, cambió su expresión de inmediato.

–Te hizo sexo oral —dijo con seriedad.

–Si asi es como le llaman —contestó con repulsión.

– ¿Te gusto?

–No —exclamó enojada.

– ¿No?

–Bueno... No sé, fue raro. Primero me pareció asqueroso y luego como que se sintió bien —suspiro recordando— luego sentí mucho calor. Y empece a temblar —siguió contando moviendo los hombros— no sé, fue raro. ¡Se sintió como una explosión —exclamó con sus expresiones exageradas— pero una buena

–Ino, tuviste un orgasmo.

Ino abrió la boca sorprendida.

– ¿Lo hice?

Sakura asintió.

–Te estás convirtiendo en una mujer, estoy orgullosa de ti.

La chica gritó de felicidad y se lanzo para abrazar a su amiga.

– ¡Ino! —exclamó haciendola a un lado, provocando que la chica terminara en el suelo— escucha, ahora que estas en camino, sería una estupidez detenerse.

Acarició el cabello dorado de la chica con delicadeza.

–Considera a Naruto tu tutor, deja que te instruya.

–Pero no lo amo — respondió enfadada— amo a Kiba.

– ¿Y? ¿No quieres hacer feliz a Kiba? La práctica hace la perfección.

La chica ante su inocencia e ingenuidad, asintió ante los consejos maliciosos de su amiga.

–Mi consejo es que te acuestes con la mayor cantidad de gente posible —dio media vuelta para salir de ahí.

–Pero... Eso me haría una zorra, ¿no?

La pelirosa se detuvo frente a la puerta.

–Todo el mundo lo hace —respondio, puso un dedo frente a sus labios en señal de silencio— es solo que nadie habla sobre eso.

Abrió la puerta pero la voz de la rubia volvio a detenerla.

–Es como una sociedad secreta.

–Es una manera de considerarlo —dijo antes de casi salir corriendo de ahí— idiota.

La chica se tambaleo sobre la punta de sus pies con la ilusión de que era parte de algo importante ahora.

Esa noche decidió quedarse a pasar la noche en la finca de los Uzumaki junto a los hermanos, sin dejar de seguir el consejo de Sakura.

– ¿Se supone que sienta ese ardor? —preguntó al rubio que se encontraba sentado junto a ella en la cama, escribiendo en su diario.

–Si, es normal, se te pasará —le respondió sin quitar la vista del cuaderno.

Acarició el muslo de Naruto sin importarle que no lograra recibir su atención.

–Me gusta mas cuando yo estoy arriba —se sentó sobre el y se inclinó para besarlo, pero apenas pudo rozar sus labios cuando Naruto la empujó con una mano y terminó en el suelo por segunda vez ese día.

–Ino —le llamó— esto es a lo que llamo "momento de silencio".

La chica volvió a la cama con la moral aún en el suelo.

–Lo siento —dijo haciendo una mueca— ¿pasa algo?

– ¿Tu crees?

– ¿Soy yo?

Naruto suspiro deteniendo su escritura.

–No, estuviste bien.

–Es esa tal Hinata —preguntó con el ceño fruncido— la amas, ¿no es asi?

Naruto apretó los labios, se estaba hartando de la inexperta e impertinente Ino.

–No me importa —dijo enfadada— yo tampoco te amo. Amo a Kiba.

El rubio cerró su cuaderno con fuerza y dejó sola a la chica en su cama, se había colmado de su actitud pero ella no parecía notarlo.

– ¿A donde vas?

–A ducharme.

– ¿Quieres compañia? —pregunto intentando sonar sexy.

–No.

– ¿Quieres una mamada?

–Buenas noches, Ino.

Ino chasqueo la lengua y abrazó una almohada, rendida.

–Puritano.

.

Entro a la habitación con los binoculares en mano y se dirigió a la ventana, como lo supuso, la pelinegra estaba de nuevo bajo el mismo arbol, sentada sobre una manta leyendo un libro.

Sakura le siguió hasta ese lugar y lo miro extrañada mirar por la ventana.

– ¿A quien espias? —preguntó, quitandole de las manos el artefacto— ¿es ella?

–Si.

–Ay no, está llorando. La pequeña bebé se emociona con el gran libro malo.

Naruto le arrebató con brusquedad el objeto, algo que Sakura no pasó desapercibido, estaba defendiendo a la pelinegra.

–Cállate —le dijo.

– ¿Que te pasa?

–Nada —respondió con simpleza.

Sakura no le quito la mirada, sorprendida de su descubrimiento.

–Ella te empezó a importar, ¿cierto?

–Si debes saberlo, si. Y no se que hacer, odio su actitud pero aun asi estoy totalmente fascinado con ella —se detuvo en su paseo por la habitación— me hizo reir.

Sakura apretó los dientes, los celos le quemaban desde el interior.

– ¿Y por eso vas a perder la apuesta? —preguntó molesta.

El chico se acercó ofendido.

–No perderé la apuesta, solamente tardare un poco mas de lo esperado.

Sakura bajó la mirada, introduciendo su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón de su hermanastro, sacando las llaves de su auto, su mirada volvió a Naruto y se acercó a sus labios.

– ¿No te importa que de una vuelta en mi auto nuevo?

Le arrebató las llaves sin alejarse de su rostro.

–Sakura, en lo único que te vas a subir, es en mi —sonrió travieso dejando sin respuesta a su hermanastra— ahora con tu permiso, tengo cosas que hacer.

Salió de la casa y camino por el terreno, específicamente al lugar donde se encontraba el árbol que su presa tanto disfrutaba. Cuando ella lo divisó, sonrió alegre sin quitarle la mirada, Naruto se arrodilló frente a ella.

–Bonjour, mademoiselle.

–Bonjour, monsieur Uzumaki —respondió dejando a un lado su libro.

El chico se acercó y besó ambas mejillas con delicadeza, pero no se alejo. Siguió besando con suavidad su mejilla bajando a sus labios, la chica le correspondió tímida, el beso siguió aumentando su intensidad pero recobró su compostura cuando Naruto se acercaba mas a ella, con una mano en su cintura, lo empujó intentando no ser grosera en el acto. El chico suspiro mirando al suelo con vergüenza.

–Lamento mucho eso —dijo levantándose.

–Si, yo también.

Se alejo un par de pasos y movió sus brazos frustrado.

– ¿Sabes que? —exclamó volviendo a ella— no lo siento ni me arrepiento.

–Creí que solo seríamos amigos.

–No puedo manejarlo —dijo con enojo— no puedo mantener mis sentimientos en una botella como tu.

¿Puedes decirme honestamente que no sientes nada por mi?

–Si, si tengo sentimientos por ti —respondió con el corazón en la mano.

– ¡¿Entonces cual es el problema?! No es como que tuvieras esposo, salvo que estés casada con Jesús —se alejó de ella incapaz de controlar todas las emociones que tenía.

– ¡Eso no es justo!

– ¿Por que no podemos estar juntos? —levantó los brazos, impaciente.

– ¿Quieres saber por qué?

– ¡Si, quiero saber!

Tomó su libro y se levantó de la manta, mirando apenada al rubio.

–No confío en mi misma cuando estoy contigo.

Movió unos mechones de cabello de su rostro con ansiedad y se alejó del lugar, dejando a Naruto en un mar de emociones y cuestionamiento.

Por la noche, Hinata cepillaba su cabello frente al tocador, aún la atormentaba lo sucedido esa tarde. Se observaba con insistencia al espejo preguntándose que queria ese chico de ella.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Observó sin interes por el reflejo de su espejo al escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

–Pase —exclamó, no pudo evitar voltear con curiosidad cuando vio al rubio cruzando el umbral.

Naruto cerró la puerta tras el y se quedó ahí, con la cabeza gacha.

–Hola —dijo la pelinegra con melancolía.

El rubio suspiro con pesadez, la camiseta negra se ajustaba a su torso.

–Solo vine a despedirme.

– ¿Te vas? ¿Donde? —pregunto la chica con ansiedad.

–A la ciudad. Tal vez vaya al sur de Francia antes de que terminé el verano, no lo sé.

Su mirada se paseaba por la habitación, nunca deteniéndose ante la pelinegra.

–Ya no quiero seguir con tus juegos.

– ¿Juegos? ¿Que juegos?

–Oh, por favor. Eres cálida un minuto y fría al siguiente —exclamó molesto— me haces sentir inadecuado.

La chica se levantó decidida y se cruzó de brazos.

–Si así te sientes, entonces, es mejor que te vayas.

Naruto frunció los labios, asintiendo.

–Bien por ti —volteó dispuesto a irse.

Hinata suspiró derrotada.

–No quiero que terminemos en malos términos.

–Me temo que no tienes opción. Eres una hipócrita, y no me gusta asociarme con hipócritas.

– ¿Por qué soy hipócrita?

–Por favor, Hinata —exclamó alterado- pasas todo el tiempo repitiendo sobre esperar el amor. Pues está aqui, frente a ti, y vas a darle la espalda. Supongo que estamos jodidos. Yo me iré, pero tu estarás el resto de tu vida sabiendo que me diste la espalda, y eso te hace una hipócrita –finalizó apuntándole, volvió a voltear a la puerta.

–Espera.

Se acercó con timidez haciendo que el corazón del chico saltara al sentir la tensión sexual entre ambos. Estiró su mano hasta llegar al picaporte y aseguró la puerta.

Cerró los ojos y beso tímidamente al chico que no dudó en responder y aprovecharse de la repentina osadía de Hinata. Posicionó sus manos en la pequeña cintura de la pelinegra y la empujó con sutileza hacia la cama.

Se separó de Naruto para sentarse en la cama, evitando el contacto visual porque eso la ayudaba a mantener sus nervios bajo control. Desabotonó su camisa con una lentitud tortuosa para el, dejó a la vista el espacio entre sus pechos y apoyó las manos en la cama, esperando que se acercara.

Naruto la observaba atónito, con los labios entreabiertos, pensando en como habia disfrutado ver ese acto, tan inocente y excitante que hacia que sus otras experiencias se convirtieran en algo insignificante. No solo habia exaltado su entrepierna, también habia exaltado su pecho que no dejaba de latir con fuerza.

Por esa razón no podia jugar con ella de esa manera, tan vil.

Bajó la mirada y suspiró.

-Lo siento, no puedo.

Salió rapidamente de la habitación. Hinata estaba sumida en la vergüenza y con las lágrimas amenazando con salir, volvió a abotonar su camisa.

Naruto se encerró en la pequeña biblioteca de la casa, cerró la puerta corrediza y se apoyó en un librero a sus espaldas. No lograba normalizar su respiración.

–Controlate, marica —se dijo a si mismo al ver su reflejo en la ventana.

Se fue a dormir con la sensación de amargura en la garganta, por la mañana mientras aún dormía, Hinata le entregaba las maletas al chofer de la familia que la llevaría al aeropuerto.

Cuando la pelirosa entró para darle las noticias con ansias de saber que habia pasado esa noche, aún estaba dormido, con su diario abierto sobre su estómago. La chica se subió sobre el intentando no despertarle, pero en cuanto levantó el diario Naruto despertó de golpe y tomó su mano, Sakura saltó de la impresión.

–Buen día.

–Buen día —respondió el rubio, cerrando su diario.

– ¿Entonces? ¿Como te fue anoche? Ya sé como te fue con Ino, no para de hablar sobre eso —dijo inclinándose sobre Naruto.

Suspiró.

–No me acosté con ella.

– ¿Te rechazó? —hizo un puchero para fastidiarle.

–Exactamente lo contrario —alzó la voz.

Sakura estaba desconcertada.

– ¿Que pasó?

El rubio presionó el puente de su nariz.

–No sé. Estaba acostada en la cama... Dispuesta a hacerlo y yo...

Cuando levantó la mirada a su hermanastra, esta tenia una expresión seria, como si le estuviera reprochando con la mirada.

–No era lo correcto, ¿ok?

– ¿Me estas diciendo que tuviste la oportunidad de cogertela y no lo hiciste? Eres un idiota.

La tomó del trasero con fuerza, Sakura soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa por el agarre, se la quitó de encima y bajó de la cama.

–Si vas a su cuarto, no la encontrarás —anunció.

– ¿Donde está?

– ¿No lo sabes? —preguntó con una sonrisa— se fue hace treinta minutos.

– ¿Donde se fue? —volvio a preguntar, mas molesto que la vez anterior.

–Se disculpó con tu tia y le dijo...—respondió fingiendo no recordarlo— que se quedaria con unos amigos. Lo arruinaste, Naruto. Esa chica tomo consciencia, y ahora nunca volvera a acercarse a ti.

Gruño ante el comentario de la pelirosa y se vistió con prisa, en unos minutos ya estaba en la autopista camino a la ciudad. Tomó su teléfono y marcó al único que podría ayudarle.

– ¿Si?

–Sasuke, soy Naruto.

–Hey.

– ¿Esta contigo?

– ¡No!

– ¿Donde está?

–No lo sé, amigo. ¿Por que no la dejas en paz?

– ¡¿Donde está?!

–Está bien, esta bien —suspiró derrotado— fue con unos amigos de sus padres, los Ōtsutsuki. Tomó el tren hace unos veinte minutos.

–Gracias.

–No hay problema.

Estaba seguro de que lograría alcanzarla cuando bajara del tren, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar a la escalera mecánica que ella también usaría. Llegó justo a tiempo cuando el tren se detuvo, la gente comenzaba a subir la escalera para salir de la estación y entre ellos vio ese inconfundible cabello lacio.

Se quedó de pie frente a la escalera mirándola, aún cuando ella ya habia notado su presencia.

–Sorprendente —dijo ella cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

Naruto sonrió vanidoso.

–Estoy enamorado.

Se inclinó para besarla, ignorando que estaban en medio de una estación repleta de gente que observaba curiosa.

Estaba decidido.

Fueron a casa de Naruto, donde Hinata le entregó lo mas preciado que tenía. Ambos húmedos por el calor que sentían sus cuerpos, la besó con ternura cuando la intromisión la hizo sentir incómoda.

– ¿Estas bien? —volvió a besarla.

Hinata asintió y continuaron entre jadeos y caricias. Se quedaron en la cama abrazados hasta que la pelinegra recordó que aún la estaban esperando en casa de sus amigos.

Naruto le ordenó al chofer que la llevara y cuando terminó de subir sus maletas se despidió de ella con un beso.

Desde el balcón que daba a la calle, Sakura observaba la escena con seriedad, odiaba cuando sus planes no salían como quería.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto salió de casa con ánimo y volvió con un ramo de flores, se detuvo frente al chofer que había abierto la puerta para el y le arregló la corbata, el hombre sonrió cuando este se alejó, desde que trabajaba con la familia nunca habia visto al chico de tan buen humor.

Estaba por entrar a su habitación cuando unos gemidos llamaron su atención, suspiró sonriente y dio media vuelta para tocar la puerta de Sakura.

– ¡Un minuto! —gritó, aun escuchaba la agitación y los murmullos. Volvió a tocar— Pase.

Empujó la puerta y la miro sabiendo lo que tramaba, recostada en la cama aún con la respiración agitada.

– ¿Mal momento?

–Algo así.

–Obviamente querías que viera tu aventura, si no no me habrías dejado pasar —se acercó a la cama— ¿Quien es tu amigo que te da tal placer? —preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

Sakura fingió no entender.

Naruto llevo un dedo a sus labios con una pose pensativa.

– ¿Donde estará? —miró por la habitación y se agacho tirando de un cajon bajo la cama. Un chico moreno y semidesnudo lo saludó con la mano, junto a una sonrisa avergonzada.

Salió del cajón con su ropa en la mano y miró a los hermanos sin saber muy bien que hacer, pareció decidirse y se apresuró a caminar a la puerta.

–Pasan cosas muy locas en esta casa —comentó antes de largarse.

–No eres el único que puede divertirse —dijo cuando Naruto la miró con desdén.

Se sentó en la cama sin decirle una palabra, Sakura sonrió.

–Supongo que vienes a cobrar por nuestra apuesta —se inclinó a la entrepierna del rubio, el chico la empujó con una mano sin inmutarse.

–En otra ocasión –se impulsó para saltar de la cama.

– ¿Disculpa? —exclamó ofendida.

–No estoy de humor.

– ¡Quiero coger! —su rechazo la enfurecia.

–Pero yo no —respondió modulando con exageración.

Lanzó con impotencia la copa junto a su cama en dirección a su hermanastro cuando salia de la habitación, pero el chico estuvo a tiempo de cerrar la puerta donde se estrelló la copa.

Se puso la bata de seda que le habia regalado su madre y lo siguió unos minutos después, no podia permitirse ser humillada de esa manera.


	6. Chapter 6

–Perfecto —dijo sentado sobre el escritorio de su padre, hablando con la pelinegra por el telefono— nos vemos ahí. Yo también te quiero —cortó con una sonrisa.

– ¿"Yo tambien te quiero"? —Sakura cerró la puerta de la oficina y no se movió— no me lo creo, dominado por una vagina.

–Cállate.

– ¿Que te pasa?

–Nada —respondió levantando los hombros.

–Estás enamorado de ella, ya no me amas —lamentó.

–Es solo una apuesta, no seas idiota.

Sakura se acercó y lo besó con desesperación, el rubio le siguió el juego por un momento para luego alejarla sin ser grosero.

–Esto es ridículo —dijo riendo.

–Lo ridículo, querido hermano, eres tú. Mira a lo que te has reducido, ¿has pensado en lo que pasara cuando la escuela empiece? No sólo sales con la Miss revista Seventeen, sino que también es la hija del director. Antes de que sepas estarán dando paseos por la escuela. Es patetico.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos hastiado de su hermana.

–Oh, espera. Su padre no sabe de tu pasado, ¿cierto? Dudo que permita que su princesa sea vista con alguien como tú. Sería tan decepcionante que todos vieran que su manifesto es una mentira. Y sabes, como presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil, siento que es mi deber decirle —finalizó para luego tomar el telefono, Naruto rodó los ojos, odiaba cuando la pelirosa usaba ese tono de inocencia fingida, sobre todo para manipularlo.

–Suelta el telefono.

–No me tardare nada.

Se acercó, le quitó el telefono de un tirón y volvió a colgarlo con fuerza.

–Vaya dilema el tuyo —dijo mirando sus uñas.

–No me importa lo que digas. De hecho, estaba planeando decirle todo esta noche —tomó su chaqueta y se la colocó mientras seguía mirandola con indiferencia.

–Ah, cierto. Estás tan enamorado... ¿De veras crees que hiciste un giro de ciento ochenta grados en tu vida con solo unos días de conocerla? Bueno, déjame decirte algo, la gente no cambia de la noche a la mañana.

Naruto estaba estático junto a la puerta, Sakura sonrió satisfecha.

–Tu y yo somos únicos en nuestra especie, al menos yo tengo el valor de admitirlo.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y lo despreció con la mirada.

–Ibas a terminar la escuela como una leyenda, ahora la terminaras como un chiste.

–Estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme.

–No lo hagas, Naruto —lo siguio por el pasillo, cambiando su voz a una de suplica— no sólo arruinaras tu reputación, tambien arruinaras la de ella.

Naruto se detuvo por un momento, dudando. Paso toda la tarde caminando por el parque, con las palabras de su hermanastra dandos vueltas en su cabeza, volvió al anochecer a su casa y aún no podía dejar de pensar en esas estupideces.

Al día siguiente partió con su auto a la residencia de los Otsutsuki, donde se estaba quedando su pelinegra. Lo dejaron entrar de mala gana, seguramente sólo lo habian permitido por qué Hinata estaba esperándolo. Sonrió con diversión pensando en lo fastidiados que debían estar en ese momento.

–Hola —le recibió con una sonrisa, lo besó con ternura y lo abrazo.

Lo llevó dentro de su habitación, no dejaba de mirarla, penso en que se veía hermosa con el cabello tomado y esa ropa ligera.

– ¿Crees que podamos no hacer ruido? —le tomó ambas manos y se acercaron a la cama.

–He venido a decirte algo —dijo con seriedad, Hinata aún sonreía ilusionada.

–Dime.

–Esto ya no funciona para mí.

–Si, para mi tampoco —volvió a besarlo. Se alejo cuando noto que el rubio no reaccionaba— ¿Que sucede?

–No eres tu, soy yo. Estoy muy jodido.

– ¿Que dices? —acarició su rostro con cariño, Naruto tomó su mano y la bajó para luego alejarse de ella.

–Creí que estaba enamorado de ti, pero era una mentira.Quería que funcionara pero, desafortunadamente, no siento nada.

– ¿Por que haces esto? —preguntó confundida.

–Solo quería ver como eras en la cama —respondió con pesar.

–No es cierto.

–No sabes nada, no me conoces —exclamó alzando los brazos, estaba llorando— de hecho, hay alguien a quien amo. Nunca te compararas con ella.

–No te creo —dijo con los ojos aguados, negando con la cabeza.

–No sé como hacer esto más claro para ti, no significas nada para mi —aspiró hondo, más lágrimas cayeron— solo fuiste otra conquista.

–Eres un cobarde... Mírate, estás temblando. ¿Es eso lo que venías a decirme? —alzó la voz con rabia.

–Lo siento, estoy muy—

–Si, estás muy jodido. Vete —limpió sus lágrimas mientras su labio inferior temblaba, Naruto no se movió por la conmoción— ¡Lárgate!

Se acercó a Hinata y ella de inmediato lo apartó.

–No me toques —Naruto intentó tomar sus manos nuevamente, ambos estaban con los rostros húmedos— ¡No me toques, maldicion! ¡No! — lo empujó con toda la fuerza que tenía, el rubio la miró asustado.

Salió de su habitación dejando a la chica llorando con su primer corazón roto.

El primer corazón roto de ambos


End file.
